Invie x Akiria (An Original Story)
by InvidiousQueen
Summary: Based on mine and a friend's pair of characters and developing them further down the line than our current roleplay has gotten them to. I put it under Percy Jackson because we both used Greek Mythology quite heavily in creating our characters and yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh and I'll be attempting to smuttify this too. X'D


Under that repulsive red eventide, still more bodies hit the floor. A steady steel katana gripped firmly by a ebony gauntlet-clad hand came dancing around once more in a dazing, arching loop through another poor peasant's jugular, the vorpal wound sealing up even before the lifeless corpse could even smack into the dirty earth like the dozens of others before it.

Invie grinned heinously through blood-stained lips, her gaze momentarily fluttering to that of her taller brunette friend whom she saw, much to her approval, was still standing. Similarly to herself, Akiria would not give up the fight, not now that it was practically over, though Akiria was going off of adrenaline rather than the false pretence of energy given to Invie by that cursed gauntlet.

Her blade rose once again in an arc as the one of the final dozen undead legionnaires sprang towards her. Once again her flawless aim brought the blade down diagonally, straight through where his heart should have been. But sloppy and weary as she had become, her own feeble dodge saw the edge of his blade lacerate through her soft cheek even as he fell, and her own hot blood began to trickle down the side of her chin, the latest in her amassing armada of biting little wounds. Not that it mattered, the pain barely even registered anymore and within a moment she was once again pouncing on another foe.

Barely a minute later the last of them fell, Invie's bloodied katana ripping the body of the final undead soldier in half, while Akiria's soul-sucking Stygian Longsword devoured the last of those who had sought to summon a whole army of those undead monstrosities to stop the duo. Not that that had done much good. They had waded through probably hundreds of those foul opponents as their meticulous necromantic summoners had run and hid for as long as they could to keep themselves from harm. Cowards. The lot of them were. But it was over now.

"Not too bad." The jade eyed female complimented her counterpart partner. "I counted at least sixty-seven of those damnable undead and seven of those necrowimps." Her bloodied lips curled up cruelly at her own joke as she banished her own weapon from the mortal plane, Akiria doing the same just moments later.

"Seventy-two here," Akiria boasted smugly, enjoying the little bit of competition between the pair of strange friends. "And at least sixteen of those /necrowimps/, so I think I win this one."

"Maybe. Maybe I can't trust your counting skills anymore." Invie jested as she dispelled her gauntlet, incidentally causing her grin to look somewhat less menacing as all of that somewhat tainted energy left her in the blink of an eye.

And that's when it hit her. With her gauntlet of the goddess Nyx gone, the barrier to all of the pain she had been impervious to before had also left, and so every cut, scratch and bruise she'd felt from that last lengthy fight suddenly caught up with her. It honestly felt like being punched in the chest, repeatedly and then trodden into the ground when there was no energy left to stand, which was exactly what Invie found herself doing as her wounded body caved in under the sheer pain from all of the injuries she'd received. Her shoulder hit the ground awkwardly, dislocating itself immediately. But the rose-brown haired girl didn't even have the energy to cry out, she just landed in a flopped ball and lay still as waves of agony washed over her crumpled form.

Concerned, Akiria ran over quickly and knelt by her side, she'd seen Invie do foolish things enough times now to know when her injuries were serious and when they were just pure stupidity. "Shit Invie, are you alright?!"

After a lack of response other than some muffled groans Akiria found herself awkwardly leaning over and taking Invie's hand. She never quite knew what to do in these situations. She pulled on it gently and lifted it so that it hovered just centimetres above Invie's curled up chest.

Understanding what she was trying to do, Invie attempted some kind of a nod, only really exceeding in smearing her own sticky blood around her face more. Regardless, she closed her eyes and focused as hard as her tortured mind could, allowing the faintest of lights to emanate from her palm and slowly but surely begin to engulf her form.

The warm light numbed the pain but Invie found herself unable to open her eyes, her own spell draining her mental strength completely even as the cuts healed over and the bruises receded to nothingness. And somewhere along that line she passed out, her mind completely shattered from the torment that it had had to endure.

"Thank goodness." Akiria whispered to herself, genuine worry and concern etched into her features. She put her ear to the lips of Invie, thank the lords, she was still breathing. And so minutes later the brunette picked up her friend gently in a bridal style and began carrying her home, more than aware that Invie would likely be out for quite some time.


End file.
